Making a New Friend
by Jish
Summary: After everything is done, the gang is back at Domino High. Unfortunately for Yugi, he is all alone in one class, at least until he makes friends with a new student. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This has mentions of a BOY x BOY romance.**

**A/N: So, I don't really know how I thought of this. I guess it's because I can kind of relate to this, but only slightly. Also, I am thinking of establishing my OC as recurring OC for my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, at least when the OC could apply.**

**Note: Just to be clear, my OC is not part of the pairing in any way. Yugi is with Yami. But the pairing is not the main focus of the story. Just wanted to point this out to avoid anyone being misled.**

**P.S.: It's June 4! Happy Birthday, Yugi! :D**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Making a New Friend (Chapter 1)-Prologue**

I hate this. This one class is awful. Sure, the course itself is a piece of cake. Regular Physics. I should be in Honors Physics, but AP Calculus BC and Harmony screwed up my schedule, though I love those two courses.

Why is this class awful? It's because I have nobody in here. None of my friends, not even my boyfriend (and other half)is in this class. What's worse is that some of these people in here are bullies.

I came out of the closet last year to the marching band of Domino High. You see, before everything happened (starting with Duelist Kingdom), all of us were part of the Domino High Marching Band. Now that everything is done, and the yamis have their own bodies, we got back to our normal high school lifestyle.

Now, we're all juniors. Yami, Marik, Malik, and Bakura, have all registered as students. Ishizu and Odion are too old to be students, but they allowed Marik and Malik to enroll so they can be with everyone else.

But my problem is that I'm all alone in this class. Nobody is here. Not Joey, Yami, or even Seto. And because I came out to the band, I guess it spread outside that I'm gay. Not that I have a problem with people knowing. (In fact, someone came up to me earlier in the year and asked if it was true. I confirmed it, and he acted…odd, to say the least.) But the issue is, that some people don't accept it.

And because some people don't accept it, you can imagine that I get crap about it. Not too many people tease me about it, but that's probably because they don't know. And as I sit up front, and the teacher is at his desk in the back most of the time, I get teased pretty often.

"Hey, Yugi?" He asks me, and I just ignore him. He's the worst. He just doesn't know when to leave me alone.

"Yugi! I'm talking to you." He says, raising his voice a little. I just focus on our work. We are reviewing electricity. Specifically, circuits and the "right hand rule".

"Hey fag! Answer me!" He shouts in my ear. I didn't even hear him get up.

"Leave me alone, Chris. Do your work. You wonder why you're failing and why I have an A." I say, knowing that gets him angry when I talk about his grades.

"Shut up, you little homo. As least I don't like dick." He says, and chuckles.

"How could you? You don't even know what one looks like. Yours is too small for you to even see." And the guy who sits next to him just laughs. The people to my left laugh as well. They don't join in with taunting me, but they don't stop it either.

"Why you little-" And the timer goes off. I just finished the last problem of the review, and our teacher comes up to the front to go over it.

"So, remember that current flows from positive to negative. Therefore, your thumb of your right hand should be pointing in the negative direction to-" And there's a knock on the door.

The teacher opens the door, and gets a paper what looks to be a sign-in sheet. He signs the paper, and looks around at us.

"Ah! You can sit up front, next to Yugi." The teacher says, and someone walks in. That someone is a boy with dirty-blonde colored hair. As he walks closer to me, I can see that his eyes are a mixture of blue and green. He wears glasses, a watch on his left wrist, and an anti-drug wristband on his right wrist.

He sits down next to me, and looks at me shyly. When I smile at him, he smiles back.

"Sorry, guys. I have to do something on the computer. We'll finish the review in a few minutes." The teacher says and goes to his computer. I look at the boy next to me, and he is staring at my review sheet.

"I'll get you one." I say as I get up to grab a blank review sheet for him. I sit back down and he looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks…Yugi? Am I right?" He asks, and I chuckle.

"Yup. And you are?" I ask, and I smile back.

"Josh." And he holds his hand out. I give him the handshake, and then he starts working on the review. I can see that he's getting all of this right. He probably should be in Honors like I should be.

"Hey fag! We weren't finished from earlier!" Chris says to me, ruining my good mood.

"I was." I say, and I hear him growl in anger.

"You better stop doing that or-" And he gets cut off.

"Hey, whoever you are, leave him alone. Obviously, he doesn't want to talk to you. So get your false-tough act and your ugly attitude away from us. If you bother Yugi again, you'll have to deal with me. Got it, _fancy pants_?" Josh asks (and ending it with a stereotypical gay voice), surprisingly defending me. The guys around us just laugh at the end of what Josh said. He sits down and looks at me worriedly.

"You alright, Yugi? I hope I'm not incorrect in assuming that we're friends." He says, extremely nervous.

"No, you're not incorrect. You are my friend. And thank you." I say, and he smiles at me.

"You don't need to thank me, Yugi. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are." And he's right.

Finally, I have a friend in this class. Now I'm not alone.

**A/N: So, did you like the first chapter? I'm not sure of where I want this story to go. I don't think there will be a plot at all. Just something simple. As I said, I may make Josh an OC in future Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, if the setting allows it. They story may just be a way for me to make the OC. I don't know. Also, don't forget to review!**


	2. Friends All Around

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This has mentions of a BOY x BOY romance.**

**A/N: I probably won't include a real plot. This is just supposed to be a friendly story, nothing too serious. Still, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Note: Just to be clear, my OC is not part of the pairing in any way. Yugi is with Yami. But the pairing is not the main focus of the story. Just wanted to point this out to avoid anyone being misled.**

**Also, please review!**

"You alright, Yugi? I hope I'm not incorrect in assuming that we're friends." He says, extremely nervous.

"No, you're not incorrect. You are my friend. And thank you." I say, and he smiles at me.

"You don't need to thank me, Yugi. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are." And he's right.

Finally, I have a friend in this class. Now I'm not alone.

**Making a New Friend (Chapter 2)-Friends All Around**

"Anyone else?" The teacher asks, unsurprised that I am raising my hand to answer. Suddenly Josh raises his hand.

"Okay! Josh! What is the resistance?" He says excited.

"62.5 Ohms." He replies, sure of himself.

"Wow! Correct! And you got the units. You will be ready for this test in two days." He says, before looking at the time.

"Okay, you all can leave when the bell rings." The teacher says, walking back to his desk. I look at Josh once my stuff is packed up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Josh replies nervously.

"Are you having lunch with anyone?" I ask. I don't want him to be alone. Nobody should be alone.

"No; you're the only person I know at this school. This was my first class; I missed the other two earlier." He says and frowns, and I smile.

"Then come have lunch with me and my friends." I say, and his face lights up like a Christmas Tree.

"Really?" He asks, and then his face drops.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"I won't fit in with you guys." He says, eyes looking at the ground.

"None of us fit in with each other, dude. It'll be fun. Please?" I ask, giving my puppy-dog eyes that nobody, not even Yami, could resist.

"Fine! I'll go." He says with a slight smile, when the bell rings.

"Come on. Let's go to the line before people pile up.

We start running to the line. He was already told his student code and that he gets free food, like our whole group does, actually. We head to the table that we always go to. It's in the back corner near the other exit.

Josh has an unsure look as we sit down at the table. Soon, Joey and Tristan appear. A few seconds later, Serenity, Duke, and Téa sit down. Then, Yami and Seto appear, arguing. Yami sits on my left like he always does. Marik and Malik appear, and so do Ryou and Bakura. Then, everyone takes their seat. It takes a few moments, but someone finally notices.

"Hey! Who are you?" Serenity asks sweetly, making Josh nervous.

"My name's Josh. Yugi invited me here…" He says, extremely nervous.

"Yeah. You guys know about the trouble in Physics. Josh is a new student, and he defended me from those bullies. I invited him here because he said he was going to eat alone." I explain to everyone, and they all smile.

"Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine." Joey says, giving Josh a thumb's up. "I'm Joey." And offers Josh his hand. He gladly shakes it.

"I'm Atem, but I much prefer to be called Yami. Thank you for helping my aibou." Yami says to Josh. Josh blushes, and everyone introduces themselves.

"How did you all meet?" Josh asks, obviously surprised at the sheer number of people in our gang. We laugh and start from the beginning.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Wow. All that started from playing _Duel Monsters_. That's crazy. But you know that they say. Life's a crazy thing." He laughs, and so do all of us.

"Aibou? Do you want to take Josh to your grandfather's game shop? I think it would be fun for the four of us." Yami says, looking at me.

"Four?" Josh asks, confused.

"Yes. You, Yugi, me, and Mr. Muto." Yami clarifies, and he smiles.

"Yes, that does sound like fun. What do you say?" I ask him, and he smiles.

"It sounds great. You guys are awesome!" Josh says, beaming.

Soon, the bell rings. I wonder what class he has next.

"What's your next class?" I ask, hoping he has mine.

"Spanish 2 in room Y64." He says, reading his schedule.

"I don't have that class, but Yami and Serenity do." I say, and he smiles.

"Cool. Can I see your schedule?" I ask and he hands it to me.

"We have Physics and English together. So, we can meet up with Yami after school and then we can walk to the Game Shop." I say, and he hugs me.

"Thanks, Yugi. You too, Yami." He hugs Yami. "You guys are already great friends." He says, hopeful. I'm glad we made a new friend.

So, we say goodbye for now. Yami, Serenity, and Josh head off to their next class. I go with Joey and Ryou to our next class, History.

"He seems like a really cool guy." Joey says, and I agree.

"Yeah, he'll totally fit in with us." Ryou says, getting his homework out already.

"I'm glad he likes us." I say, wishing that I didn't have to be in this class. The teacher always picks on me. I know he's joking, but sometimes it goes a little too far. But that's life, according to him.

As he always says: "Build a bridge. Get over it."

It's not always so easy to get over something.

But now that Josh is in Physics, I can get over it. Not only do we both have friends in that class (each other), but everyone in our group made a new friend, and he made tons of new friends.

We will have fun afterschool. Maybe Yami and I can teach the basics of dueling. Maybe he wants to hear some of my grandpa's stories. Whatever we do, it will be fun. Friends spending time together.

**A/N: So, I had no idea how to end this chapter. I wanted to end it with something about friendship. Did anyone get my reference with the room number? Y64: Yugi-June-4. It's his birthday! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will probably be only one or two chapters left. Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. The Reason Why

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This has mentions of a BOY x BOY romance.**

**A/N: There may be only one or two more chapters after this. There isn't much left to do for this story.**

**Note: Just to be clear, my OC is not part of the pairing in any way. Yugi is with Yami. But the pairing is not the main focus of the story. Just wanted to point this out to avoid anyone being misled.**

**Also, please review!**

But now that Josh is in Physics, I can get over it. Not only do we both have friends in that class (each other), but everyone in our group made a new friend, and he made tons of new friends.

We will have fun afterschool. Maybe Yami and I can teach the basics of dueling. Maybe he wants to hear some of my grandpa's stories. Whatever we do, it will be fun. Friends spending time together.

**Making a New Friend (Chapter 3)-The Reason Why**

So, we finally made it to my house. Before we left school, Josh called his mother and asked if he could come. She reluctantly agreed, and he seemed…reluctant to ask anyway.

"What should I call your grandfather, Yugi?" Josh asks, walking with his hands in his pocket. He is looking down at the ground.

I've walked like that before. I know what he's feeling. He's scared. Scared of what, though?

"Well, everyone calls him something different. Joey and Tristan call him Gramps. Téa calls him Mr. Muto. Yami calls him Grandpa, as do I. He doesn't mind it being casual." I say, and he is looking down still.

"Ah, I see…" He trails off, and Yami clears his voice.

"So, Josh, what do you do for fun? What are your hobbies?" Yami asks, making things a little less awkward.

"Uhh, well, I don't really have time for much. Well, I do now because I just started a new school. But I used to be in the hardest classes, so I really only had time for work. But, in my free time, I like to read or play video games. Sometimes I write. I'm actually a pretty boring person." He says the last sentence sadly, and I look at Yami. Yami communicated through our mind-link.

_Something's bothering him, Yugi. I know you hate remembering, but remember when you used to act like this? We were all worried. Talk to him. You're the only one he really feels close to. He only just met everyone._

I nod to Yami, and he winks.

"No, you're not. What kind of games do you play?"

"I am a really big fan of the platforming/collecting genre. There aren't many of those today. But, I really like games that either make you collect a whole bunch of stuff everywhere, or that have exploring and make it to the end. Stuff like that." His voice goes back to a happy setting, and I am suddenly aware that we are almost at the game shop.

"We're here!" I say, and Yami chuckles at my enthusiasm. I open the door, and Grandpa suddenly appears.

"Well, who's this?" My Grandpa asks, smiling at Josh.

"I'm Josh…" He replies nervously, holding his hand out. Grandpa chuckles.

"Nice to meet you, my boy. My name is Solomon." He says, returning Josh's handshake.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Grandpa asks him, and he looks at me.

"I-I don't know." He responds, sounding like he did earlier.

"Well, just tell me if you want to. No rush." He says and nods to all of us. He then leaves us and goes somewhere else in the house.

"Yugi, take him up to our room. I have to use the restroom." Yami says, and walks to the kitchen. I know Yami is just going there so I could talk to Josh.

"I like your house, Yugi. It's really nice." Josh says as we walk up the stairs. I walk into my room, and he soon enters. I close the door, and he stands before sitting down on the floor. He looks…scared. I'm not going to ask if he's okay. I'm just gonna talk first.

"Josh…I need to tell you something. A few years ago, before I met Joey and Tristan, I was bullied. A lot. I was nervous when anyone would talk to me. I didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't have anyone to help me. I even was considering suicide. But, it got better. When I met Joey and Tristan, and subsequently Téa, my whole life turned around.

"When you were talking to your mom, your voice was different. When we were walking here, you walked just like I used to. I know something is wrong. Please…tell me. I know you just met me. But, I can help you." I finish my speech, and he takes a breath.

"It's my mom. She is very mean to me. Usually, she tries to be nice. But, when anything gets her upset, she is really mean. She throws things, screams, and one time she hit my dog. I was afraid she would yell at me over the phone. I was afraid, but mostly for my dog. I love my dog, and he is defenseless. I was scared during the walk because I was thinking of what might happen when I get home. What if my dad gets her mad? I won't be there to protect my dog. My dad doesn't care. He never protects me when she gets mad. I can defend myself though. My dog can't.

"And when your grandpa asked me to stay for dinner. I was afraid too. If my mom asks if I stayed for dinner, I wouldn't lie. But she may yell at me and get mad. She's done that before. She hates when other people do things for me. I always do everything myself. It's been like that for years. So, my mind has been trained to believe that I don't deserve anything.

"So, when you asked me to have lunch with you, I was nervous. I didn't feel like I deserve to have a friend such as you, let alone everyone that was there. I still feel I don't. I've been conditioned to believe that you're just using me. I know that you're not. Trust me, I know. But, part of me still feels like that.

"I have had one terrible childhood. I have been bullied as well. Very badly. I hate remembering so much. Everything that has happened to me has affected me so much. In only the past year or so, I have been relearning how to trust and how to enjoy life. But, at the end of the day, I feel awful. I feel that I don't deserve the friends I have. But now, since I moved, I lost everyone that I was close to.

"And, I lost my best friend. He was the one that started helping me feel joy." He breathes for a few moments, before I see a tear fall on his shirt. He wipes his face and talks again.

"But Yugi, you have been so kind. I am so reluctant to truly trust you, because I am so paranoid. I am paranoid that you will hurt me. I have been hurt so much in my life." And he looks down, but no tears fall.

I walk over to him and I hug him. He returns the hug tightly, like he believes that I am suddenly going to disappear.

"I won't hurt you. I know exactly how you feel. That's why I live with my grandfather. My parents abused me. At first, I felt like any kindness should go to someone else. But, over time, I got better. I am still tormented with my memories, but I learn to live with them. I know it seems hard, and it is. It will be. But, you need to stay strong. I will help you get through this. And, if you ever need to, you are welcome to stay here. My grandpa would understand. Your dog would be welcome too." I say, and he lets the hug go.

"You really mean it, Yugi?" And all those shields go down. I see a frightened child now. His eyes show years of torment.

"Yes. I mean it. You are my friend, Joshua." I say, and he smiles. This time, a real smile.

"Thank you." He says softly, almost a whisper.

"You're welcome. How do you feel?" I ask, and he closes his eyes.

"…Protected." And he takes a deep breath. I see his stature harden. Those shields of his are back up.

"May I still stay for dinner?" He asks with his normal voice again, and I nod. "…Thank you." He lets his shields down for a fraction of a second, letting me know the emotion in that statement.

His eyes have since cleared up, and the few tears on his shirt have dried. Yami suddenly speaks to me in the mind-link.

/_May I come in? Done _/

/_Yes, and yes._/

Yami knocks, and enters quietly.

"Sorry. Grandpa wanted to ask me something once I was done. It took ages." He says, and chuckles.

"Oh, Josh. I need to warn you. Sometimes, Yami has trouble fighting PDA urges. Sorry if he starts doing things." I joke, and Yami blushes.

"Haha, that's okay. I learned to handle that because some of my friends at the other school were dating each other." He says, already visibly relaxed.

Talking it out helped him. It took me a long time before I told Joey everything. Eventually, everyone in our group knew my problems. The bullying, the abuse, the still-troubling memories. But, they help me. Just like I am going to help Josh. No matter what, I am not going to hurt him. All of us are his friends now.

So, for the rest of the time, Yami asked him a few more questions about himself. He hesitated a little sometimes, but quickly looked at me before visibly gaining encouragement. When we ate dinner, he was really interested in grandpa's stories of archeology.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. Today was really fun." He says, smiling. He has his bag on his lap, and we pull up to his house. Grandpa offered to drive, and he looked at me. He felt he didn't deserve it, but he accepted. It'll take time, but he's already trusting.

"Bye, Josh!" We all say at the same time, before he steps out of the car and walks into his home.

**A/N: So, looks like there will only be one more chapter after this. This chapter actually had two chapters' worth of character development. I didn't originally plan for this story to actually have somewhat of a plot, let alone backstory. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, don't forget to review!**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This has mentions of a BOY x BOY romance.**

**A/N: Wow. I actually forgot I had this story to finish up. Whatever my original idea for this chapter was is long gone. So to finish it, I just made this quick epilogue. Still, I hope you guys like it.**

**Note: Just to be clear, my OC is not part of the pairing in any way. Yugi is with Yami. But the pairing is not the main focus of the story. Just wanted to point this out to avoid anyone being misled.**

**Also, please review!**

"Thanks for everything, you guys. Today was really fun." He says, smiling. He has his bag on his lap, and we pull up to his house. Grandpa offered to drive, and he looked at me. He felt he didn't deserve it, but he accepted. It'll take time, but he's already trusting.

"Bye, Josh!" We all say at the same time, before he steps out of the car and walks into his home.

**Making a New Friend (Chapter 4)-Epilogue**

Finally! It's Friday, I have no homework, and Grandpa is going to be out this weekend visiting Professor Hawkins! He said that I could have a sleepover while he was gone!

I already asked everyone, except for Josh. He was busy during Physics doing something with our counselor, probably discussing which classes he should take for next year. So, when I finally see him at his locker, I walk up to him.

"Hey, Josh!" I say, and he turns and smiles.

"Hey, Yugi! Today was such a busy day. But guess what? I'm taking AP Physics with you next year!" He says, and I give him a high five.

"Hey, Josh. Do you wanna come for a sleepover this weekend? Joey, Tristan, and Téa said they would already. And because you were busy earlier, I didn't have the opportunity to ask you." I explain, and he gets a look of pondering. Then, he smiles.

"I'd love to, but-" He stops, and I know why.

"Don't worry. Your dog can come to. Yami has been bugging Grandpa and I for a cat, and we have one now. The little furball will get along with your dog!" I say, smiling. He returns my smile.

"Really? You mean it? That's great, Yugi! Thank you!" He says and hugs me. I gladly return the hug, and he closes his locker.

"Where's Yami?" Josh asks, and feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and is surprised to see Yami.

"I didn't scare you now, did I?" Yami asks wish a smirk and his eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not. I'm used to 5,000 year old pharaohs sneaking up behind me right when I ask where they are." Josh responds, checking his pulse with a smile.

"Of course you are." Yami says, and we all laugh. Yami walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss. Josh smiles at us, and puts his bag over his shoulder.

"What time should Waldo and I come over?" Josh asks. Waldo is his dog's name.

"About five o'clock. I have some last-minute chores to take care of with Yami." I respond, and ask him a question. "Are you sure your mom will let you come?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Honestly, I really don't care what she thinks at this point, Yugi. As long as Waldo and I are safe, I'm happy. And I know we will have tons of fun this weekend. I'm not going to let her spoil this for me." He says, and I realize just how much progress he has made since I first met him. It's been only three months. But in that time, he has grown so much. He also has a great support system, filled with a ton of great friends.

"Alright then! I guess I'll see you soon. See ya!" I hug him goodbye, and so does Yami. Yami and I start walking to the Game Shop.

"I'm so proud of you, Yugi. You have really helped him come through. Just like what you did with me when we got my memory back. You help us way more than you know, aibou." Yami says and pulls me closer to his side. I rest my head slightly in his side as we walk.

"He doesn't just have me. He has you. He has all of us. We all make such a great support system." I say and nuzzle his side. Yami chuckles slightly.

"Yugi, that tickles." Yami says, chuckling. I look up at him.

"I love you, Yami." I say, smiling.

"I love you too, Yugi. Let's go get these chores done and get ready for an awesome weekend." Yami says. He bends down and gives me a quick kiss and we run to the Game Shop to do everything we need to do.

When I finish cleaning, everyone arrives within minutes of each other. When they all get here, Waldo included, I clear my throat and pretend I'm about to give a presentation.

"What is this? A play?" Joey asks, smirking.

"No, Joey. I just wanted to say…" I pause for a few moments.

"Let the fun commence!" I shout, and we hear a dog bark and a cat meow from the next room.

We all laugh, and begin a fun, great weekend with our friends.

**THE END**

**A/N: So, how was that? I don't think it was that bad. I really just wanted to finish this story so I could work on some other stuff I have planned. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It wasn't too great, but it was just supposed to be a small, little story to introduce a possibly-recurring OC. Anyway, that's it until my next story. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
